User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Saski, the Tread Incarnate
Champion Saski, the Tread Incarnate is a custom champion in the SMNK custom champion series. Saski is a representation image of Demacia: angelic in all meanings of the words... on the surface. Beneath her heavenly appearance lies a mechanically-emotionless drive to uphold Demacia's law with no rest for herself, and no mercy for her enemies. Every swing of her crystalline sword rends space from a distance - and as such, Saski is the only permanently- sword user (her attacks do not utilize projectiles and resemble ). Abilities Saski's gameplay patterns are mostly defensive in nature, to ensure that none gets in the way of order. Therefore, Saski can be referred to as a warden among marksmen: with her powerful defensive abilities, she can effectively protect herself - for a while. Gratiam gives her a -like last chance at dealing damage, while Gloria destroys projectiles and wards off melee champions dashing at her. Her relatively amazing defense has drawbacks: the short active periods and long cooldowns of these two abilities mean that Saski has to play safe otherwise, as her 525 range allows a bit less freedom as some other marksmen when it comes to positioning, so her defense might not always be present when she needs it. When her strongest lines of defense fall, she is overly reliant on Sacred Grounds to slow the opponent down. Saski being a defensive champion, she has to get offensive support to even have any sort of kill threat, as her damage is comparatively non-stellar without Gradus and she has no offensive utility to guarantee a kill barring the walls around Elysium's impressive area of effect and Initium's global reach coupled with Divinus's increased range during Elysium. |description = "It is the way we are, superior." |description2= When Saski takes damage that reduces her life below , she gains bonus attack speed for the next 3 seconds. She also gains damage reduction, decaying to 30% over the duration. }} |details1= }} For the next 6 seconds or the next 3 basic attacks, Saski's attack speed is fixed to 2.00, with her basic attacks dealing modified damage. |description3= Her basic attacks also deal a percentage of their damage to all enemies in a 45° cone area centered on the target up to its maximum range, and the third basic attack deals bonus physical damage to its target. |description4= Gradus resets Saski's autoattack timer. |leveling2= attack speed)}} |leveling3= % % of the target's missing health}} |cooldown = |cost = 40 mana |range = }} |details1= }} Saski creates a halo that expands to its maximum range over the first 0.25 seconds, destroying all enemy projectiles (with the exception of turret shots) and . The halo stays active over 1 second. |description3= The halo is considered as Sacred Ground, and the Sacred Ground created by this ability remains around Saski for a total 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 90 mana |range = 300 }} |details1= }} Enemy champions within Sacred Ground are slowed by 20% while walking towards Saski for 3 seconds. After applying, the slow cannot be applied on the same champion again for a certain amount of time. |description3= Saski projects an aura in target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies it hits. |description4= Upon hitting an enemy champion, the projectile detonates and creates a Sacred Ground that stays for 3 seconds. |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |cooldown = |cost = 65 mana |range = 1000 }} |details1= }} Saski blinks to the center of target Sacred Ground, changing its duration to 6 seconds, increasing its radius, and becoming immune to displacement effects (she may still be or , but preventing her from casting abilities does not end the effects of '''Elysium'). |description3= While under the effect of '''Elysium', the borders of Sacred Grounds are considered impassable terrain, the range of Saski's basic attacks becomes equal to the radius of the Sacred Ground, while Divinus gets the radius of the Sacred Ground added to its range and it detonates at the end of its range. |description4= Once within the duration, Saski may cast Initium. |cooldown = |cost = 100 mana |range = 625 |radius = }} |details1= |ability2= Saski all enemy champions within Sacred Grounds away from her. Champions cannot be knocked beyond the border of a Sacred Ground. |description3= Saski keeps channeling for 3 seconds, dealing physical damage to all enemies within Sacred Grounds every second. |leveling2= |leveling3= |Total physical damage| }} |cooldown = |cost = |range = Global }} |details2= }} Lore female |race = Unknown |birthplace = Demacia |residence = Demacia |occupation = |faction = Demacia |allies = |friends = |rivals = |enemies = |related = }} A self-claimed embodiment of Demacia's will, Saski is a warrior as fierce as she is beautiful. Her angelic robes and piercing blue eyes radiate a holy aura that leaves a feeling of awe in her enemies. She is extremely zealous and driven to maintain Demacia's ideals. Relentless in her pursuit of absolute justice, the time she doesn't spend on the battlefield is spent with her gaze turned homeward, correcting every last imperfection she sees. Of the few who even know her name, none seems to be able to trace Saski's origins. Due to the mysteries surrounding her, multiple theories have arisen: one says that she's an eternal spirit of Demacia, who arises when the nation's power starts to wane; others say she's a young girl of peasant origins (pointing that a peasant-born girl named Saskia Friedsehren disappeared a few days before Saski surfaced); some more says that she's an spirit artificially-created by magic, normally a taboo fact that Demacia would do well to hide. Saski herself does not speak about that: in fact, she's so driven about maintaining the Demacian order and exterminating Noxians to the last that she has not been reported to speak outside of her self-given "duty" to bring Demacia to glory again. The only thing she has claimed is to be the bringer of Demacia's will, and that she existed to purge every last stain on the world so that it may be pure. |-|Hide= |-|Saski Quotes= ) "Your blade has killed too many Demacians to be truly pure." * (against ) "Your existence is not the sin. Your lack of drive, however..." * (against ) "Let me cure you of your desire to face 'her'..." * (against ) "I will decide if you are truly worthy of the throne..." * (against ) "You may reside in Demacia, but you are not a true Demacian." * (against ) "This pitiful façade is worthless." * (against ) "Your hammer is for a hero. I am much more." * (against ) "Do not think your potential allows you to step out of line." * (against ) "Accept your servitude to our calling." * (against ) "Time to see if you have truly sworn off the filthy killer you have been..." Taunting an enemy * "You are too weak to have your place in here. Begone!" Taunting an enemy Folby * "Mutated what? How dare you assume I'm something you can understand!?" * "We don't need a problematic specimen like you. Who brought you back?" * "Cease your struggle. We are in absolute control." }} attack speed}} from 0.5 attack speed)}}. *** Tooltip clarified. * 24/01/2017 ** Posted. * 12/12/2016 ** Sandboxed.}} Category:Custom champions